


A Past Phandom

by Ahornblatt



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:07:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25651852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ahornblatt/pseuds/Ahornblatt
Relationships: Lancelot of the Lake｜Saber/Tristan｜Archer





	A Past Phandom

黄昏在不知不觉间降临了，庭园中的一切都被橘色和紫色的晚霞所掩盖，洁白的石栏杆泛着夕阳的浅黄色，雕刻着花纹的回廊门柱静静伫立，遥望着远方圣都高大的城墙。

无论是随晚风飘摇的翠绿枝条、幽静的花园，还是脚下的台阶，这里的一切都与兰斯洛特记忆中的卡美洛相同。记忆中的骑士之城，美丽、洁净、庄严，同时也热情、朴实、诚挚。曾经，他策马在城中穿行，农妇冲他微笑，铸剑的工匠向他问好，芳龄的少女们大胆地将雏菊与百合向他抛去。同行的骑士爽朗地大笑，在马背上猛力拍打兰斯洛特的铠甲，并向少女和妇人抛去多情的青眼。兰斯洛特曾经非常喜爱不列颠的百姓，他们像森林一般通透纯净，在荒瘠的田野上为苦日子而辛劳，为金秋收获庆贺，庄严的卡美洛城因而欢声笑语、生气勃勃。

如今，这座坐落于沙漠与荒原的白垩之城中，居住的尽是些陌生人。失去父母的孩子瑟瑟发抖，失去妻子的男人郁郁寡欢，失去女儿的母亲以泪洗面，无人欢迎兰斯洛特的前来。只有全副武装的肃正骑士手持宝剑在城中巡逻，冰冷而恭敬地迎接湖上骑士驾到。

兰斯洛特不常回圣都。大多数时候他在外征战，扫除微弱的反抗势力。高文留于城内驻守，阿格规文在王座旁侍奉，莫德雷德如野狼般在城外游荡，而崔斯坦——那魅影一般的骑士，任何任务他都乐意接受，他的行踪谁也难以掌握。兰斯洛特听到过些风声，关于崔斯坦，人们是这样讲述他的——面带微笑，双手染血，残酷无情，屠杀无辜……

他想起生前在不列颠的森林与群山中，人们是如何提起崔斯坦。游侠和骑士们称赞他高洁的美德，吟游诗人歌颂他传奇的冒险；夫人与小姐们害羞地回忆他俊秀的容貌，国王和领主们夸奖他无双的武艺。与之相比，他如今听到的饱含恐惧和憎恶的诅咒，与那位高尚骑士是多么不相称哪。

兰斯洛特沉重地叹息。他走下王宫的台阶，来到花园里。清凉的风吹拂着他的头发。身旁的台阶向下延伸，一直延伸到转角处的露台，在那里，他看见崔斯坦，没有披挂铠甲，仅穿一身便服，背对着他倚靠在露台上。橙红色的夕阳为他白色的衣服抹上淡淡的红。

_骑士崔斯坦从南方归来。他策马沿着被夕阳染红的大路回到卡美洛。兰斯洛特在城门口迎接，身着轻甲与披风的骑士从马上一跃而下，迈着轻快的步子向他走来。_

不知为何，兰斯洛特向他走去。铠甲碰撞的喀喀声让崔斯坦转过头来，红发在晚风中飘动。他眯起眼睛微笑：“久违了，兰斯洛特卿，很高兴看到您一切都好。”

_“我想念您。”_

_他轻柔地说。_

兰斯洛特不知道该如何回答，只是无言地来到崔斯坦的身边。他曾经回答，“好久不见，崔斯坦卿”，然后上前拥抱亲吻他。他们亲密地谈话，交换信物，毫无保留地敞开心胸。但是现在他做不到，物是人非——他清楚面前的友人已非曾经的友人。

_他的双眼已被毁去。兰斯洛特找到他时，他倚靠在泉水女神的石像下，脸侧向一边。被强迫着仰起头来时，眼泪从那双毫无神采的金色眼眸中淌下。于是兰斯洛特明白了一切。他的选择，他的悲哀。他甚至什么都不必说。崔斯坦从他面前离开，消失了身影，一直到黄昏降临时，他才出现在狮子王的御前。_

“卿在想什么？”

兰斯洛特望着眼前的骑士。崔斯坦微笑时和从前并无分别，让他一时产生了幻觉。但是兰斯洛特叹息。“为什么？”他问。

_鲜血将双手染红。兰斯洛特低头看着自己染血的铠甲。黄昏的玉座前，只剩下六名圆桌骑士，被昔日同僚的鲜血染红的，狮子王的骑士。除此以外便是沉默。余光里他瞥见崔斯坦的手指搭在弓弦上轻微地颤抖。身旁的骑士开口时嗓音嘶哑，全然不见从前的清澈。_

崔斯坦若有所思。

“王赐予您‘凄烈’……使您不为大义所惑，明察大局。那么，卿，您应当清楚不是吗？这是我唯一的价值。至于我自己……”

崔斯坦愉快地笑起来。

他靠近，在晚风中亲吻了兰斯洛特。只是嘴唇的轻轻一触。

“真是令人悲伤，兰斯洛特卿，”崔斯坦轻轻地说，他的金色眼眸抬起来望着沉默不语的兰斯洛特，“您并不接受现在的我。但是这不要紧……请相信……我依然深爱着您。”

_他们将在清晨启程离去。_

_“请别为我悲伤，兰斯洛特卿。”_

_那时崔斯坦这样说。他们站在寒冷的晨曦中，面对着彼此。兰斯洛特想说什么，最后却什么也没有说，只是亲吻了他。那是一个并非骑士礼节，也并非友人告别的吻。他感到崔斯坦抓紧了他的手臂，仿佛溺水者抓紧稻草。然后他们分开，一个走向死亡，一个走向命运。_


End file.
